1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display screen apparatus, a touch screen assembly and a method for making the display screen apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to create a framing effect, conventional display screens normally have an opaque frame layer formed on a peripheral region thereof. Conventionally, formation of the frame layer is conducted by screen printing with an ink material. However, the frame layer thus formed has a relatively high surface roughness (on the order of microns), which has an adverse effect (such as an increase in resistance) on transparent conductive lines of a touch sensing circuit that is formed on a surface of the frame layer and a surface of the display screen. Conventionally, the color of the frame layer can be black or white depending on the color of the ink material that is used. The white ink material normally includes a thermoset resin and a dye powder, such as titanium dioxide and barium sulfate, dispersed in the thermoset resin. Unlike the black ink material, the white ink material still has a low light transmissibility. Hence, a thicker layer thickness is required for the white ink material to form a completely opaque frame layer as compared to the black ink material. As a consequence, a higher height difference (about 15-20 μm) between a surface of the frame layer and a surface of the display screen is created for the white ink material, which tends to cause breaking of the transparent conductive lines at an interface between the surface of the frame layer and the surface of the display screen. In addition, the frame layer formed by screen printing techniques has a poor linearity at an edge of the frame layer. Moreover, the thermoset resin requires a longer curing time.